


Why My Boyfriend Is, In Fact, A Boy

by SweetSourInsanity



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSourInsanity/pseuds/SweetSourInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why My Boyfriend Is, In Fact, A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ok so my friend Nikki (Sucker For The Bad Guys) just bought the young avengers ultimate collection thing and I was reading the back. It said Teddy was a girl. Teddy. A girl. Billy's boy friend Teddy. The boy. The very manly man that is Hulking. One half of one of my favorite couples of ALL TIME. You can see my problem. Although it was possible some kind of twisted joke, I still decided to make a list of why he can NOT be a girl...and then mixed in a truck loud of lovie dovie stuff! hope you enjoy!
> 
> This was written years ago, but I thought I'd put it up anyway...

Why My Boyfriend Is, In Fact A boy

by Billy Kaplan

1\. Teddy is gay. If he was a girl, he would be straight. Why go through the torment and criticism you get for being gay, if she- HE was straight?

2\. Teddy's to hot for it to be just a false face, let alone a girl, (no offence to Cassie, but it's fairly obvious who the hot blond on the team is... at least to me...)

3\. Teddy's hands are too big to be a girls, and his arms are to strong... and his eyes are too blue... and his voice, don't get me started on his voice. It's to deep, to mello, so soft and calming. It's like honey, it makes my knees go weak and- oh... ummmm... moving on...

4\. It takes a curtain amount of concentration for a Skrull to keep up a false face (According to Karolina). Concentration he could NOT retain during some of the things we do.

5\. We wouldn't be ABLE to do some of the things we do if he was a girl...

6\. Teddy's a to good kisser to be a girl. So there!... that's not really a reason... but still!

7\. Teddy tastes like choc mint ice cream... Ok, again, more of a fact then a reason but thats beside the point...

8\. Teddy doesn't really care what you look like, or what he looks like, the fact that he's dating me of all people proves that.

9.Teddy doesn't get embarrassed. Ever. In our entire relationship as teammates, boyfriends,and ,finally, lovers I have never seen his pail face light up even a light pink colour. It's infuriating.

10\. And, finally, his personality. Teddy is too sweet, to charming, to kind, to caring, to thoughtful, to lovable, to adorable and to god damn sexy to be even remotely related to the other sex. So there.


End file.
